(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical device.
(ii) Related Art
A CAN package type optical device that is appropriate for downsizing and low cost is known as an optical device on which an optical element such as a PD element or a LD element is mounted. For example, FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S60-52063 discloses a CAN package type optical device in which an optical element is mounted on an upper face of a stem.
However, there is a problem that a space for mounting is insufficient in a structure in which an optical element and an electronic component are mounted on an upper face of a stem, when the number of the electronic component is increased. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-318418 (hereinafter referred to as Document 2) discloses a CAN package type optical device in which an optical element is mounted on an upper face of a stem, a mount portion projects from the upper face of the stem, and an electronic component is mounted on the mount portion. With the structure of Document 2, there is a space for mounting on a surface of the mount portion in addition to the upper face of the stem. Thus, the space for mounting the optical device is enlarged. Even if the number of the electronic component is increased, the problem of the space for mounting may be dissolved.